Ain't no Other Man and Lady
by DwightSchrute13
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Dirty Little Secret.' The part 2 of my Dwight/Angela Dwangela series. 'Ain't no Other Man' by Christina Aquilera. 'Lady' by Styx. Please read 'Dirty Little Secret' before this one, read, comment and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ain't No Other Man & Lady**

**By: Elizabeth Gentile**

_I could feel it from the start, Lady, when you're with me I'm smiling,_

_Couldn't stand the be apart, Give me all your love,_

_Something about you caught my eye; Your hands build me up when I'm sinking,_

_Something moved me deep inside! Just touch me and my troubles all fade._

Dwight had managed to drive Angela to church on time and drive himself to the office without Michael thinking it was suspicious. Michael and Hank the security guard were the only ones there until Dwight came; Michael didn't explain to him why we needed to come in on a Sunday. Dwight entered Dunder Mifflin, waving to Hank as he walked in. Hank looked up and nodded, he wasn't the least bit surprised that Dwight was here on a Sunday. Hank however was called in by Michael, for reasons he didn't care to know. Dwight took the elevator up, usually he would take the stairs but he was very tired from last night. It's not like he and Angela did anything that bad, all they did was make out. Dwight finally reached the right floor and stepped out of the elevator, no lights were on except the lights in their office. Dwight opened the door to their office, it was deadly quiet. Dwight tip-toed into the room, who knows who could of snuck up into the office. Dwight snuck around until he reached Michael's office; Michael was inside sitting at his desk. Dwight knocked on the door; Michael looked up and waved to Dwight, allowing him to come in. Dwight opened the door and smiled; if there was someone he completely trusted it was Michael Gary Scott. "Hello Michael," Dwight greeted as he walked over to Michael's desk. "Hey Dwight, glad you could make it," Michael responded as he patted Dwight's hand. "Why did you call me in? Is there something you need done?" Dwight asked, hoping that his task wasn't as big or elaborate as Michael liked to make them. "I need you to get the party supplies from Angela's desk drawer," Michael responded as he turned his computer monitor off. "Why me…you're the boss," Dwight responded, trying to hide his affection for Angela. "Well…I'll give you the key. Just walk over there and open up the drawer," Michael responded, he was already getting frustrated with Dwight. Dwight held out his hand, excepting the key to Angela's drawer. Michael nodded to Dwight before he left Michael's office, headed for the accountant's area of the office. As Dwight walked over he was hoping, praying that he wouldn't find something in Angela's drawer that would raise questions. Something personal to her, secretive in a way that would ruin their new relationship. Dwight arrived at Angela's desk, it was literally scattered with cat paraphernalia. Everywhere Dwight looked at the desk he couldn't find one spot that had something to resemble a feline. Dwight hunched over, putting the key into the lock. He turned it and knew that it was now open. Dwight took the key out and put it back into his pocket, he opened the door slowly. All that was inside the drawer was a plastic bag with a tag tied around one of the handles. Dwight flipped the tag over, it read 'party supplies'. Dwight picked up the bag, nothing else was in the drawer, and he sighed deeply. He stood back up and closed the drawer, returning to Michael's office with a wave of relief.

Michael was happy that Dwight had found all of the supplies, he asked Dwight to stay and help set up for the Annual Dundie Award Night which was being held in the warehouse this year. Dwight couldn't say no to Michael, he had sworn to do everything Michael asked him to do. Dwight helped Michael with setting up tables and chairs, decorating and of course, setting up the microphone and the DJ table. Dwight had arrived that morning at seven, it was now eleven. Dwight said his goodbyes to Hank and to Michael in the parking lot, the three of them were all able to go home. Dwight was impatient; he wanted to be with Angela so badly. He knew she was back at the farm; church was only an hour and a half. The more Dwight thought about Angela, the more his senses enhanced. He could feel Angela's hands running through his hair, her sweet breath mixing with his as they kissed. It was a good thing that the farm was close to Dunder Mifflin, for both work and personal reason. Thirty minutes is all it took to get there, of course, if the traffic was good that day. When Dwight got onto the dirt road, he knew he would get there in no time. Only a handful of people knew about the dirt road and the beet farm, Dwight surprisingly liked to keep it that way. Although sometimes he did notice that the odd teenager couple would stumble up his farm, for sex and the pot he grew behind the beets. He didn't tell Angela about the pot, something he knew that would make them end their relationship on the dot. Dwight pulled up in front of the old but re-freshened shed. As Dwight stopped the car he noticed that Angela's car was parked there too, she was back. Dwight smiled as he got out of his car, and started in a light jog to the farmhouse. "I should invest in a golf cart, ride it to the farmhouse and ride it back to the shed," Dwight thought, his glasses bobbing up and down on his nose. Dwight came into viewing distance of the farmhouse, just a bit more running and he was there. He kept his eyes on the porch, an old wooden rocking chair and two benches occupied the white stained wooden floor. In a matter of minutes, Dwight reached the porch and slumped down on the bottom step. "Mose," Dwight called from the step, hoping that Mose was on the main floor. In a matter of seconds Mose appeared in the doorway, "What is it Dwight?" Dwight turned half of his body around to face Mose, "Is Angela here?" Mose nodded slowly as he crept back inside. Dwight smiled; this was the life he was waiting for.

Dwight made a cup of tea for both himself and Angela, it was both their favorite. Dwight had found out after he decided to come inside that Angela was upstairs taking a bath, another one of her favorites. He sat at the table patiently, thought of going up to check on her but they never did talk about baths or showers together. Angela walked cautiously down the old, wood stairs after sometime. She had found some of Dwight's clothes to put on blue and white checkered pants and a yellow sweatshirt with a Battle Star Galactica logo on the chest. Dwight smiled, she was wearing his clothes, and her heart truly belonged with his. "You look great," Dwight whispered as Angela walked over toward the table and took a seat at the head of the table. "Come on, look at me. I didn't even think of bringing extra clothes," Angela scoffed as she picked up her mug filled with tea. Dwight smiled as he watched her blow the boiling content in the mug. It was silent for a while, each admiring on another's presence at the beet stained table. "What did Michael want?" Angela asked as she took another small sip of tea. Dwight waved his hand, "He just needed help with setting up the warehouse for the Dundies." Angela slowly nodded her head, "It's tomorrow night, right?" Dwight nodded back, he chugged back the rest of his tea. Angela's gaze drifted to Dwight's face, he looked like he wanted something. "Dwight, what is it?" Angela asked, she didn't like seeing him this way. Dwight shook his head, "Are you going home tonight?" Angela closed her eyes, "I have to go home, I got a new kitten yesterday. Her name is Sprinkles." Dwight looked solemnly at Angela, finally coming to the decision to tell her the truth. "We still have time." Angela couldn't help but to smile, "I don't think we can do this Dwight." Dwight got up from the table in an instant and walked over to where Angela was sitting. He took her hand; she could feel the hard work that he had done with them. "Come with me," Dwight whispered as he leaned his head to Angela neck, his voice tickled her soft skin. 'Alright, I'll come with you," Angela responded in a raspy breath as she got up from her chair and followed Dwight to the stairs. Angela's heart was pounding in her chest; she thought her ribcage would explode from the emotions that were running through her. Dwight guided Angela into his room; he was doing the same thing she had done at the hotel. Dwight pulled hard on Angela's arm, making her fall against his chest. Dwight held Angela's face; he leaned in and kissed her sweet lips. She was hungry, even though she didn't show it at first. As they kissed, Dwight led them over to his bed. He held onto Angela's tiny waist and pulled her down with him. Angela hovered over Dwight who was at the bottom. Dwight moved his hand under the Battle Star Galactica shirt, reaching up to Angela's breasts. He reached them quickly, grabbing them. Angela let out a throaty moan, which entered into Dwight mouth since they were still in a lip lock. Angela started to mumble into Dwight's mouth, trying to talk but their mouths were way to close. Angela pushed back against Dwight's chest; slowly they broke of their kiss. "What wrong?" Dwight whispered, his hand caressing her breast. Angela frowned, the lines on her face deepened. Dwight knew exactly at that moment that Angela was pissed. "What? What did I do wrong?" Dwight asked, hoping it wasn't something dramatically big. Angela climbed off of Dwight and stood by the bed. Angela fixed the sweatshirt which was pulled up a bit, almost exposing her. "I still have severe moral standards you know, I won't be used as a tool or be considered a slut," Angela stated, she had made her point.


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't know what you did boy but you had It, Lady, from the moment I saw you,_

_And I've been hooked ever since, standing all alone,_

_I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends, you gave all the love that I needed, _

_I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense, so shy, like a child who has grown._

_Every time I see you everything starts making sense__._

"Mr. Carter since you've been with us here at the Scranton branch for five years, you can get three reams of paper free with each purchase," Dwight concluded, he quickly switched hands that held the phone up to his ear. It was Monday morning at the office; everything was going smooth so far. Dwight was still taken back by what had happened with Angela last night, the things she had said shocked him. "Ok, thank you Mr. Carter. You too, goodbye," Dwight replied as he slowly hung up the phone. Jim looked at Dwight; there was something different about him today. Jim logged into the office e-mail account, he needed to figure what was up with Dwight. Jim clicked on Pam's e-mail address, he began to type. "Pam, what's up with Dwight, Any news?" Jim clicked send and waited, he returned his gaze back onto Dwight. Out of the corner of his eye, Dwight could see Jim staring at him. He turned his head slowly, "What are you looking at Jim?" Jim snapped out of his daze, "Nothin." Dwight shook his head; Jim looked at his computer screen and saw one new message in his inbox. He opened the new message, "Nothing on Dwight but Angela is wearing a green scarf. You know what she thinks about that colour." Jim looked up and over to accounting, Pam was right. "Yeah, she thinks it's whorish. What do you think that means?" Jim replied back. Pam was just about to open the new e-mail until she heard a quiet but harsh voice, "Pam." Pam looked behind her; she could just barely see Angela's head poking above the wall divider. Pam got up from her chair and walked over to the divider, now facing Angela. "Want to go out for lunch?" Angela whispered, her eyes flashing with eagerness. "Sure, whenever and wherever," Pam responded, she was surprised by Angela's invitation. "Meet me in the parking lot at eleven forty," Angela responded, just before she turned around and sat back down in her chair. Pam remained standing for a while, Angela never acted like this. Something defiantly was going on between Dwight and Angela.

Pam met Angela in the parking lot at exactly eleven forty, Pam swore Angela had OCD. Angela wanted to go in her car; Pam had no problem with that. 'We're going to Lindor's Coffee Pub, they have really good bagels and sandwiches there," Angela announced, keeping her eyes on the road in front of her. Pam was silent for the whole drive, she didn't want to assume something and then tick off Angela. Angela parked right in front of the little pub; both Angela and Pam got out of the car and entered the tiny building. There weren't a lot of people but then again, it was Monday. Angela ordered for both of them, while Pam saved a window table for the two of them. About two minutes later, Angela arrived at the table with all the beverages that she ordered. "Thank you Angela," Pam thanked as Angela passed her a tea and a blueberry bagel. Angela nodded in response as she sat down at the opposite end of Pam. "So Pam, you promise to anyone," Angela whispered as she leaned across the table. "I promise," Pam swore as she crossed her chest with her finger. "Good, I hope you can help," Angela started. "I'll do my best," Pam muffled as she took a bite of her bagel. "What do you do when you know that the guy you're with is just using you or showing affection?" Angela asked, taking a sip of tea. Pam almost fell off her chair, Angela was seeing someone. Pam thought about the question, she dug into her relationship with Roy and how that was like. "If he doesn't look in your eyes while you kiss, if he acts cold when you ask him or tell him really deep things, when he doesn't try to get you back or try to get your attention. That's how you know that he's using you," Pam responded, feeling old wounds reopen inside her. "So far, he hasn't done anything like that," Angela remarked, letting out a sigh of relief. "What did you guys start this relationship?" Pam asked casually, hoping Angela would slip up and release a name. "About a week and a half ago, it's been beautiful so far," Angela responded, taking a bite out of her cream cheese and cucumber sandwich. "That's great, I'm happy for you Angela," Pam responded as she pierced daggers into her. Angela caught onto what Pam was trying to do, "What? You're just dying to know who it is, aren't you?" Angela barked as her sandwich fell out of her hand. "If I know who it is, I might be able to help you," Pam remarked, hoping that Angela would reconsider and tell. Angela hung her head as if she was in great shame, "It's…its Dwight Schrute from sales." Pam almost choked on her bagel; Jim was right about Dwight acting different today. Pam couldn't even begin to process it; Dwight and Angela are an item.

Angela and Pam returned to the office, Angela had clammed up after she revealed her love for Dwight. Pam was a bit disappointed with herself; she had pried Angela instead of letting her declare their relationship when she was ready. Angela had returned to her desk in a rush, almost running back to her seat. Pam sat down and looked at her computer screen; she still had to respond to Jim's e-mail. Pam began to type, 'It's Dwight." Pam waited, trying to read Jim's face as he read the new e-mail. "What do you mean by that, it's Dwight?" Jim replied, his face scrunching up. "Angela is with Dwight, they're dating," Pam responded, she felt like a snitch. It was really none of her and Jim's business but Angela was the one who wanted to tell her everything. Jim stared at the e-mail, was this real? He quickly looked at Dwight before getting up and walking over to Pam's desk. "So…" Jim whispered as he took some jellybeans out of the bowl that Pam displayed on the ledge. "So…" Pam responded, she was feeling really bad. "Meet me in the break room?" Jim asked as he pointed a finger towards the door. "Sure, I'll be in there in five," Pam responded as she logged out of her office e-mail account. That was enough of talking behind peoples backs for the day. As Jim and Pam returned to what they were doing, Jim going back to his desk and Pam starting up the printer, Dwight took out his cell phone and texted Angela. Dwight somewhat understood what was going on, he didn't want the whole office to know by the end of the day, not this early in their relationship anyway. Angela heard her phone quietly beep; she always kept it stuffed inside her purse. She picked up her purse from the floor and placed it on her lap, her hands searching inside the bag. When she felt the cold, solid phone she gently took it out and opened it up to reveal the message, it was from Dwight. "Meet me at the back of the building before the Dundies," was the message Angela read on the tiny screen. She looked up from her phone and turned her attention were Dwight was sitting; Dwight was looking at her too. She let a tiny smile slip out before got up and left the office, Angela would soon do the same. About five minutes went by until Angela got up and left, headed to where she and Dwight were supposed to meet. Angela arrived at the back of the warehouse; Dwight was standing up against the brick wall by the warehouse door. "What is it Dwight?" Angela asked as she stood in front of Dwight, looking up at the very tall man in front of her. "What did you tell Pam at lunch today?" Dwight asked, his voice cracked. Angela closed her eyes and looked down at her shoes, she was a bit ashamed. "Angela…" Dwight called again; there was anger in his voice. "I told her Dwight, I told Pam about us," Angela whispered, she had broken their promise. Dwight shook his head, he was disappointed with Angela. He reached out his arm and opened the warehouse door, "I'll see you tonight at the Dundies." Angela nodded, her head was buzzing and tears were streaming down her face. She had done something against their promise, she had told someone about them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you, Your my lady of the morning,_

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do, Love shines in your eyes,_

_You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon, sparkling, clear and lovely_

_You got soul, you got class, and you got style with your badass. You're my lady. _

Angela had gone home after work; she needed to refresh herself before the Dundies. Michael had let everyone leave work early so they could go home and get dressed up, Angela changed into her black knee high, turtle neck dress. She had made sure to feed her cats before leaving and she ate a salad just in case there was only meat being served. She took a shower and changed into her dress, she also put on her pearl necklace and just a small spray of her new perfume that Dwight had got her. Angela was still worrying about Dwight; she had lost some trust with him before work ended. Angela made sure to leave the hall light on in her apartment before she left, just in case. The drive from her apartment to the office was only twenty five minutes, thirty with heavy traffic. Tonight, she got there in fifteen. Michael was overly shocked to find out that the first quest was none other than 'tight ass Angela.' She had shaken her head and stomped off when he greeted her like that, she was in charge of the Party Planning Committee after all. Angela made sure there were enough tables and seats, plates and cutlery and of course decorations. Even though she did not fully conduct this party, she still had to leave behind her mark somewhere. Angela had managed to bring over a folding chair and set it up next to the door, making sure all the guests were accounted for. Those were the two things Angela was good at, planning parties and accounting. Soon enough, more people started to show up. Kevin, Oscar and Stanley came as a group; they waved blindly at Angela as they walked into the warehouse. After the three of them came Kelly, Ryan, Andy and Meredith. Angela was a bit shocked; Dwight hadn't come early to be with Michael. Angela started to get worried and anxious, what if Dwight wasn't coming tonight at all? Angela was still tangled up in her thoughts when Jim and Pam walked in. "Hey Angela," Jim greeted as he gave a small nod, Pam waved. The greeting and the gestures flew right over her head. Jim's face scrunched up as Pam shrugged her shoulders, it wasn't the first time they had caught Angela off guard. More guests started to pour in, Angela had lost count of how many and who it was. Her mind was racing; all she could think about was Dwight. "Can I have your attention please, everyone sit down at a table," Michael's voice boomed from the microphone. Angela slowly faded out of her haze as she walked over and sat down at a table, it was just her and a pitcher of water. "Welcome to the Annual Dundie Award Night, I will be your host, Mr. Michael Scott…" Michael rambled on until he noticed someone out in front of him. "Hey, what are you doing here? Person sitting next to Creed," Daryl who was working the lights shone the spotlight were Michael was pointing. Toby drew up his hands, trying to block out the bright light. "Michael it's a company party," Toby began, hoping Michael would just let him stay. "Shut it Toby," Michael roared into the mic, Toby never belonged with or in anything. The warehouse was silent for a while until Michael coughed into the mic. 'Excuse me, anyway. I would usually have some music being played it turns out that Dwight isn't here and he's the one with the stereo's and the turn tables," Michael informed as some faint boo's could be heard from the audience. "I'm gonna start giving out awards, when I do so the food will be served," Michael continued as he bent over and pulled a box up onto the podium. "Alrighty, the first award of the night goes to…Meredith for the most competitive drinker!" Michael yelled into the mic, somewhere on the ground floor Meredith got up from her seat and ran onto the stage. "Thank you Michael, it was an honor to fulfill this award," Meredith replied as she took her Dundie, the rest of the audience clapped and commented, Meredith was well known for her drinking abilities. "Angela, why don't you come sit with us?" Pam whispered as she nodded her head toward her and Jim's table. Angela wasn't even paying attention; she shook her head in confusion. 'Alright then, suit yourself," Pam responded as she shrugged and turned back around. Angela snapped out, "Wait what did you…"Angela questioned but before she could finish, Michael had started up again. "Ok, the second Dundie goes to…Oscar for the laziest senior," Michael announced, laughter sneaking its way into his voice. Oscar shook his head and clambered up onto the stage. "I don't understand why you always have to give me awards or parties for being gay or being Spanish," Oscar stated as he took his Dundie and clambered back off the stage. "The third Dundie goes to…Andy for the classiest dresser," Michael clapped as Andy got up from his chair and bowed before jogging up to the stairs. "Thank you Mr. Scott, very generous and gracious of you," Andy bellowed in his fake English accent. Michael laughed as he took Andy's outstretched hand and shook it, Andy was always a gentleman. Angela continued to focus on the award night, she had already chugged down five glasses of water, and the pitcher of water was about half empty. How she hated the way Andy acted, so sweet and pristine. Even though she was like that, she disliked the way he presented himself.

The food was served right after Andy received his award, pizza, wings and fries. Angela could hear a lot of people complaining, luckily she hadn't had anything to do with this party and that she had eaten before she left. Even though the guests complained, they decided to suck it up and let Michael finish the rest of the awards. In between bites of pizza, Michael dug out the first award of the second half. "Ok…this one, this one is for Creed. You have won the Oldest Worker award!" Michael tried to project his voice but the mouthful of pizza wasn't helping at all. Angela rolled her eyes; there was no point of showing up tonight. Angela grabbed her purse and left her table, she headed toward the back door of the warehouse. She pushed the door open, the cold air glided past her face. She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to keep the heat in her body. She stood still looking up at the light that was directly underneath the door; Angela swore that she saw snow falling past the light. At that moment she felt something heavy on her shoulders and back, she turned around and what she saw turned her whole night around. The heaviness that dawned upon her shoulders was an old, brown blanket that smelled like dirt and beets. Angela looked up; her eyes met up with another set of eyes, these ones were blue. "Dwight…" Angela whispered as the cold wind stung her eyes. "Yes Angela?" Dwight replied, she had missed his voice. She leaped to him; Dwight caught Angela in a hug. Angela buried her head into his chest; she had missed him so much. Dwight kissed the top of her head; her angelic blonde hair glittered in the light. "Where were you?" Angela whispered into Dwight's chest. "I had to sort out a few things, I'll tell you inside. Did you get a table?" Dwight responded as he laid his cheek on Angela's head. "I have a table, I was the only one sitting there," Angela replied as she gently broke out of Dwight's arms. "Perfect," Dwight replied with a smile as he followed Angela into the warehouse. They sat down at the empty table next to each other; Dwight tried his best to focus on Angela instead of Michael. "So what have you been thinking of?" Angela whispered as she tried to find Dwight's eyes in the dark. "Since Pam and also, probably Jim knows about us I thought we could use codenames…" Dwight responded, his glasses shining from the lights. "Like pet names?" Angela replied, this was getting interesting. "Not really, wanna hear the names I thought up?" Dwight asked, he was glowing with pride and creativity.  
"Sure," Angela replied, she tried not to look suspicious so she paid attention to Michael. "Alright, mine will be 'D' and yours will be 'Monkey,'" Dwight announced, he smiled as the light illuminated his face. "Why Monkey?" Angela asked, now she was hooked. Dwight's face scrunched up and his smile faded away, his heart was still healing from earlier today. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. I'm glad you showed up tonight," Angela replied. "I love you Monkey," Dwight replied as he reached for Angela's hand. "I love you too D," Angela whispered as Dwight leaned over and kissed her cheek.

The night ended at 10:30, everyone received a Dundie, even Michael. Dwight and Angela received awards; Dwight received the, 'Oldest out of Style Glasses' award and Angela got the 'Tightest Lady' award. After the night was over and everyone huddled over to the parking lot, Dwight followed Angela to her car. "Would you like to come over D?" Angela asked, calling Dwight 'D' was very awkward. "If you don't mind, I'll follow you back," Dwight replied as he turned back around, headed to his car, his Dundie swung by his side in his hand. Angela waited for Dwight before leaving the parking lot; Dwight followed Angela back to her apartment. Both of them parked in Angela's designated spot, she had two. They took the elevator up to the seventeenth floor, both of them stumbling over themselves. Angela's apartment was the second last one on the right, room twenty one. Angela dug out her key from her coat pocket; she was fumbling as Dwight hugged her from behind. Angela finally got the door open; Dwight had turned Angela around and was embracing her with a passionate, hungry kiss. Their Dundies fell to the ground with a thud; some of Angela's cats jumped and ran from the loud noise. Angela pulled Dwight by his shirt collars into her bedroom; this was going to be interesting due to the fact that she only had single bed. Angela got herself onto the bed, Dwight quickly stripped down to his undershirt and underwear, and they were finally ready. Dwight pushed the heap of clothes under the bed before he got himself onto Angela; this was all so new for both of them. Dwight started to take off Angela's shoes and socks, her feet were freezing. "Monkey, your feet are like ice," Dwight announced as he put his hands over them, rubbing them together. Angela sat up and stared at Dwight, "What are you doing? I want more out of this night, not the usual stuff we do." Dwight looked up, his eyes connecting with hers. "Anything you want Monkey," Dwight replied as he let go of Angela's foot. He began to move himself closer to Angela, crawling over top of her. "You gotta help me Monkey, lie on your stomach," Dwight commanded, his voice was tough and strict. It was driving Angela wild; she did as she was told with no questions asked. Once Angela was on her stomach, Dwight began to peel away at her dress. He unzipped the tiny zipper, the dress falling down at her shoulders. Dwight could easily see her black bra and her black lace underwear. Dwight completely removed her dress; she had the palest skin and the lightest hair. "Turn over Monkey," Dwight ordered, Angela propped herself up and flipped over. Her white skin glowed from the lamp that she had turned on earlier. Shadows casted on her face and on the creases of her body. Angela wrapped her arms around Dwight's neck; he leaned in and kissed her. Angela's small, soft breasts pressed against Dwight's chest, he was dying to strip her down to nothing. Angela's small arms tried to reach down Dwight's back, her nails dung into his shirt and skin. Dwight bucked toward Angela, the bulge in his underwear pressed hard against Angela's thigh. Dwight's hands moved down to Angela's hips, he could feel the lace tight against her body. "May I?" Dwight mumbled into Angela's mouth, their kiss was deep and yearning. "Go ahead," Angela moaned back in reply, her nails dug deeper into his back. Dwight quickly pulled off Angela's panties, her bare bottom half was pressed tightly against Dwight's. Angela pulled away from Dwight's lips, Dwight let her go. "Have you ever done this Dwight?" Angela whispered, she felt awkward asking him. "Never, but I'm ready if you are," Dwight replied as he planted a kiss into Angela's forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ain't no other man its true, Lady, turns me on when I'm lonely,_

_Ain't no other man but you, Show me all your charm,_

_Never thought I'd be alright, Evenings, when she lays down beside me,_

_Till you came and changed my life. Just take me gently into your arms. _

"Your hands are freezing," Dwight whispered as he pulled Angela closer to his body. "They're always cold after my body heats up, always after you get me heated up," Angela replied slyly as she smiled. Dwight's left hand moved up from Angela's waist to her left breast. Angela moaned under Dwight's touch, they had both awoken at noon. Dwight had spent the night at Angela's apartment; this was their first time having intercourse with each other. Their intense, sensual love making lasted till three in the morning. Angela had fallen asleep after Dwight massaged her back and her tiny, delicate feet. It was still snowing since last night; the tiny crystal flakes fell silently outside the window. Most of Angela's cats did not come into the bedroom that night, they had a sense of what was happening and as a result they left the two alone. Angela and Dwight were both pleased that Michael had made Dundie night on a Friday; they could stay in bed all day if they wanted too. Angela turned over, her body mirrored with Dwight's; she put her hand on his face. "I thought we were going to wait," Angela whispered as she looked into Dwight's blue, foggy eyes. "I thought the same thing but I guess we both were ready to take the challenge," Dwight replied as he tried to control his urge to take Angela into himself again. "I guess your right; this gets out to no one. At work we act normal; you keep sucking up to Michael and I act like a stuck up bitch," Angela ordered as she moved her hand away from Dwight's face. "I'm not a suck up and you're not a bitch, you're a much disciplined woman and I respect that," Dwight replied as he propped himself up with his arm. Angela got up on all fours, her hair cascading past her face. "Has anyone ever told you that your hair makes you look like an angel…or a goddess warrior?" Dwight asked as he tried to slide himself under Angela. 'No I haven't and thank you," Angela replied with a smile as she let Dwight slide underneath her. 'We should go somewhere today," Dwight announced as he took hold of Angela's waist. "Where do you want to go?" Angela asked, her hair fell onto Dwight's face and neck. Dwight pulled down on Angela's waist; she slowly lowered herself on top of Dwight. "I was thinking about taking a walk in that old path behind the beet fields at my place, the trees must be already changing," Dwight replied as he kissed Angela on the lips. "Sure, we better get cleaned up and eat before we drive up there," Angela replied with a kiss. "I never want to leave this feeling with you, this is how I want to stay forever," Angela spoke up again, she started to blush. 'I love you…I have to give you something before we go," Dwight pulled on Angela, moving her closer to him. "What is it Dwight?" Angela whispered, there was a devilish tone in her voice. Dwight pulled Angela close to him; he could smell her shampoo, a sweet vanilla scent. He pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss that made Angela feel fireworks explode in her stomach. Angela never wanted this to end; she never wanted the fire to die between her and Dwight.

Dwight and Angela finally made their way out of bed; they took a shower together and got dressed for their trip. They ate before leaving, a bowl of cereal and toast with blueberry jam. They made tea and put it on a take along mug for the road trip. Angela made sure her cats were alright before she locked up her apartment and left for the day. The drive was actually short and the scenery along the way was breathtaking. The leaves on the numerous trees blazed fiery red, yellow and orange. Angela couldn't believe it, never before in her life had she ever noticed the colours of the leaves in the fall. Dwight had turned Angela's view of the world around; he made her see beauty everywhere in everything. When they reached the old, beat up shed, Angela noticed that the outside of the shed was brand new. Dwight had fixed up the inside of the shed about a month ago; he decided to fix the outside as well. "The shed looks nice," Angela commented as Dwight put the car in park. "Thank you, Mose wanted to fix it up one weekend," Dwight replied as he took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. Angela did the same, following Dwight out of the car and onto the end of the dirt road. 'Well, I guess it's onto our walk," Dwight spoke up as he started walking the opposite way from where his home was located. "Wait up for me Dwight," Angela called as Dwight slowed down, letting her catch up. He instantly took her hand into his; they could feel each other's pulses rise. As they walked, Angela's mind was brewing with questions and comments, ones that she wanted to know from Dwight. Dwight noticed the anguish in Angela's facial expression, "What is it Monkey?" Angela shook her head, "Why me Dwight? No one in the office likes me, no one understands me," Angela spilled, her hand gripping Dwight's hand tighter. "It's because I love you and you and I share a lot in common. I see this hidden side of you that's beautiful," Dwight replied, keeping his focus on Angela. 'Why did you decide to show up on Dundie Award night?" Angela asked as she looked up and spotted the sun in the sky. "I came back to make things right, I can't live without you," Dwight responded as he stopped himself and Angela. Dwight leaned down and kissed Angela on the forehead. Dwight and Angela continued their walk; it was a good thing they had decided to dress warm. The cold wind blew hard on their faces; tiny flakes on snow fell onto them and also to the ground. "It's snowing already?" Angela couldn't believe it. "Looks like winter is coming up fast this year," Dwight replied with a nod, his planted beets would soon die if he didn't harvest them soon. Angela tried to keep her eyes on the surroundings rather than on Dwight. She knew on the top level of her feelings this was perfect, she had always wanted someone who made her feel beautiful and perfect. Deep down however, she knew this was a bit awkward and wrong, this was Dwight Schrute she was giving her mind, body and soul to. "Dwight, this is really wrong," Angela piped up, what was she thinking, letting her deepest thoughts fall out into the chilly air. "I know, snow already. My beets will have to be harvested a bit early this year," Dwight replied, he shook his head. "Dwight, I'm not talking about the snow…I'm talking about us," Angela whispered, her eyes were burning from the wind and the tears. 'Why do you say that?" Dwight asked, he never truly did understand what Angela tried to mean whenever they discussed this particular topic. "I mean your Dwight Schrute for heaven's sake. Need I say more?" Angela barked, she started to get defensive. Dwight smiled as he looked down at Angela; she was like a tiny ball of bad energy. "And you're Angela Martin, need I say more? I love you and that's all that matters. What are you so afraid, losing your reputation?" Dwight bellowed, Angela couldn't see how much he loved her. "I… I don't know Dwight. I just see us trying to cover up in front of everyone and…what will they say? They'll think we're a joke, tight ass Angela from accounting and suck up Dwight from sales," Angela listed, her face turning a fiery red. Dwight forced a saddened smile, "You're absolutely right but I love you and as being together you have to look past what the other will say or think, believe me." From that moment on, Angela clearly understood were Dwight was coming from. Dwight had lived and was still living through the same pains as she.

"Morning Dwight," Jim mumbled, his hand was covering his mouth. Dwight looked at Jim suspiciously, "Why is your hand covering your mouth?" Jim shrugged his shoulders as he removed his hand; there was nothing in his hand or around his mouth. Dwight continued to eye Jim suspiciously; he knew what he was capable of doing. Dwight placed his briefcase under his desk as he pulled out his chair. Jim was still watching Dwight, he hadn't done anything to him today but he still loved to screw around with him. Dwight sat down cautiously and turned on his computer monitor, he could still see Jim eyeing him like a prize. "Why are you still staring at me like a piece of meat?" Dwight asked as his full attention was turned over to Jim. "Because you are a piece of meat," Jim replied smugly. Dwight shook his head as his attention turned back to his computer. "Don't be such an idiot Jim; I'm fully aware of being a piece of meat." Jim smirked; he also loved it when Dwight admitted to ridiculous things. Dwight was about to talk back to Jim but before a word could leach out of his mouth; Angela had just walked into the office. Jim noticed Dwight's intense concentration on Angela, every move she made, Dwight made a mental note. When Pam had told him that Dwight and Angela was an item, Jim wanted to hear it for himself. Jim leaned over on his desk, he was turned towards Dwight. "Dwight, I have a question," Jim whispered as he noticed how hard it was for Dwight to peel away his gaze on Angela. "What is it Jim?" Dwight asked in an annoyed tone. "Why are you looking at Angela that way?" Jim replied, he was prying at Dwight slowly but surely. "No reason Jim, go back to work," Dwight answered, Jim wasn't gonna get anything out of him that easily. "Do you look at Angela because you're a peeping Tom or a pervert? Or do you look at her like she's your prey, a piece of meat?" Jim asked, Dwight was faced with three options. Dwight stared at Jim, his mouth hung open like a dead fish. "What an ignorant and unacceptable question…do I have to answer from those three options?" Dwight asked sheepishly. Jim nodded his head as a small smile danced across his face. Dwight looked up at the ceiling, trying to pick the most appropriate and honest choice. Dwight was no peeping Tom or pervert, Angela let him look at her in a flirtatious way. Angela did happen to be prey, Dwight saw the way Andy looked and talked to her, even his body gestures were questionable. Angela was like an animal just waiting to be caught, he fully hadn't captured her yet. When he did, she would be his prey, his meat but right now she was fair game to any hunter. "Angela happens to be fair game, prey, meat," Dwight whispered to Jim who in return, tried to cover up the shocked expression on his face. "Fair enough thanks Dwight," Jim replied as he suddenly began to type away at his keyboard. Dwight paid no attention to Jim; his mind was still set on the analogy that he had just come up with. Dwight looked down at this wrist watch; it was already two minutes until lunch. Already, people were leaving their desks and walking over to the kitchen. Dwight waited until Jim and Pam left together, he needed to speak with Angela. Dwight arose from his seat and walked over to Angela's desk. Dwight leaned against the filing cabinets behind Angela's chair. "Hello Angela, are you going to be eating lunch?" Dwight asked in a monotone voice, he tried not to arouse suspicion. 'Yes Dwight, I was just going to eat in the break room. Care to join me?" Angela asked as she turned around in her chair. "Thank you for the offer Angela, I believe we shouldn't sit too close to one another," Dwight whispered as he looked into Angela's eyes. "I agree, let's go," Angela replied as she quickly got up from her chair and walked over toward the kitchen. Dwight followed slowly behind her; he needed to keep his eyes on her. She was his prey after all and he didn't want anyone to take his selected victim of his love. Dwight and Angela entered the kitchen; they were the only one's present. "Angela I need to tell you something," Dwight whispered in his normal, relaxed voice. Angela nodded her head quickly as she looked up at Dwight. "I just wanted to let you know that I told Jim something today about me and you," Dwight admitted, his eyes lowered to focus on the ground. "What did you tell him?" Angela was furious, her voice was bitter and anger filled. "I told Jim that you were a piece of meat, fair game for a hunter, prey," Dwight answered, he was sure that Angela wasn't going to be happy. Dwight happened to be one hundred percent right. Angela brought up her hand and smacked Dwight across the face, she was extremely pissed. Tears began to form in her eyes; this wasn't how she wanted to deal with it. "You're sick," Angela managed to say before she turned around and left Dwight in the kitchen with only the stinging sensation on his face that Angela had given him.


	5. Chapter 5

_What was cloudy now is clear! You're my lady of the morning,_

_You're the light that I needed, Love shines in your eyes,_

_You got what I want boy and I want it, Sparkling, clear and lovely,_

_So keep on givin' it up. You're my lady._

– "Are you serious? That's what he said about her?"

PranksterJ.H. – "I'm serious, plus I didn't really give him the best options to choose from…"

– "I never thought that he would think of her like that."

PranksterJ.H. – "Yup pretty serious stuff, kinda sick to think about too."

– "No kidding! When I first found out…yuck!"

PranksterJ.H. – 'How about dinner tonight?"

– "…"

PranksterJ.H. – "That wasn't awkward at all."

– "Haha! I'm sorry, can't tonight. Roy is taking me to his brother's house tonight."

PranksterJ.H. – "I see…well, I'm gonna log off now…finger cramp!"

– "Talk to you soon!"

Jim looked up from his monitor and turned his head toward the reception desk. Pam was staring at him, a smile covered her face. Jim waved as he smiled; Pam mirrored Jim's hand gesture. Jim logged out of the office chat room, thank God he and Pam were the only ones who actually used it. Jim had needed to tell Pam about the weird conversation he had with Dwight at lunch but both Dwight and Angela were present in the break room during lunch. Jim couldn't help to fight himself, asking Pam to dinner even though he knew she was with Roy. Jim had noticed that Dwight was not his weird, annoying self. He had started acting normal around lunchtime; he also noticed that Angela was extra bitchy. Maybe something had happened between the two. A pain of guilt hit Jim hard, was it he the one who started all of this hatred between the two of them? Jim logged back onto the chat room, he was the only one online. He opened up a new chat window and typed in Dwight's screen name. Jim typed away furiously. He didn't like seeing his own enemy in pain over something like this, over a certain someone.

PranksterJ.H. – "Dwight is everything ok?"

Jim waited a few minutes, he knew that Dwight had set up some sort of notice on his computer if someone sent him a message, he was afraid of the FBI tracking him. Jim heard a beep from Dwight's computer. Dwight was pulled away from his current business to this new chat message.

SithLordKurt – "What do you want Jim?"

PranksterJ.H. – "I just wanted to know if you're ok…you're acting normal."

SithLordKurt – "Hahaha…normal? What do you care how I feel?"

PranksterJ.H. – "I wouldn't wish sadness and pain on my greatest enemy…especially if I didn't cause it and if it's about a girl."

SithLordKurt – "I told her at lunch what I told you…don't tell Pam about this."

PranksterJ.H. – "Promise…continue."

SithLordKurt – "I told her and she smacked me across the face. We haven't talked or looked at each other since."

PranksterJ.H. – "Do you honestly feel that way about her?"

SithLordKurt – "I do. It's in my nature, my being, my soul. It's how I was raised; women are seen as prey, meat."

PranksterJ.H. – "Well then you need to tell her that. What you just told me, exactly what you told me."

SithLordKurt – "Good idea. How much do you know about us?"

PranksterJ.H. – "I know that she belongs to you, she holds your soul and you hold hers. You're soul mates, made for each other. She's your lady and you're her man."

The work day ended awkwardly, Dwight knew that Jim was right but he couldn't tame his ego and his hatred to tell him. Dwight had sent Angela three e-mails telling her to meet in the warehouse after work. Angela didn't respond to the e-mails; she had browsed them over blindly. The day ended in a sour note, Dwight had wanted to talk with Jim but he had left early. Dwight had only one vice left, Pam. Dwight walked over to the receptionists desk, he was all packed up and ready to go home, from the looks of it, so was Pam. "Hey Pam, can I talk to you?" Dwight greeted as Pam looked up from her computer. "Sure Dwight but make it quick, I have a date tonight with Roy," Pam responded as a light tinge of pink filled her cheeks. "Oh…did Jim tell you what happened between me and uh…" Dwight stammered, he hoped that Pam could figure out who he was referring. "Yeah…Jim sent me an e-mail; tell her exactly what you told Jim. She'll understand, women are like that," Pam smiled as she rose from her desk, purse in hand. Dwight smiled; Pam and Jim definitely knew what they were talking about. "Thanks Pam." Dwight called as Pam was just about to walk out of the office door. "No problem Dwight," Pam called back as she turned around and left the office. Dwight remained at Pam's desk for awhile longer; he tried to play it out in his mind. As he was deep in concentration, he felt his right pants pocket vibrate. His hand shot downward to his waist, quickly taking out the phone. He opened it up to reveal the message and the sender, it was from Angela. Dwight swore he heard his heart thud, something people would be ashamed to find out. Schrute's were known to be genetically strong and have no physical problems or altercations. The only well known physical problem with most Schrute women would be death during childbirth. Dwight's eyes lit up after he read the message, it was his second chance to make it up and fix what he had damaged. Angela was just as damaged as Dwight but she didn't need extra cracks and scars. Behind closed doors and office doors, Angela wasn't the stuck up Christian, bitchy woman everyone thought she was. In fact, behind closed doors of any kind, Angela was a sweet, beautiful, sensual, breathing human being. Sure, Angela had flaws and so did Dwight but that didn't stop them from being the normal human beings outside of work. Dwight noticed he was standing in the same spot by Pam's desk for half an hour, the phone in his hand felt like a feather. Angela couldn't stand a void between herself and the man she had created an almost secret relationship with. She felt bad for Dwight, his constant follow ups with Michael, dealing with Jim's pranks everyday and also trying to be the Schrute of a man his family taught him to be. Dwight made sure he locked the door to the office before he left. Angela had asked Dwight to meet across the street at the railroad tracks. Dwight rapidly fled down the stairs to the main floor, absentmindedly waving to Hank the security guard. As he ran out into the parking lot he noticed that Angela's car was still there next to his. Dwight got to the end of the sidewalk and made sure there were no cars driving by before he ran across the street, entering the train station. The smell of coal and burning metal killed his nostrils as he wandered aimlessly around the lot. Angela was nowhere in sight, had she set him up? Dwight slowed down his pace; she was toying with his head and heart. He needed to tell her the truth, what he had told Jim and the thoughts that ran through his head. Dwight walked over to a heap of unused crates and sat himself down. He looked up at the sky, his glasses falling closer towards the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe what Angela had done to him, she wasn't the type to play around with someone's heart, and he was the one who would do such awful things. As he waited and watched the clouds roll over, out of the corner of his eyes he saw a small grey speck coming closer towards him. Dwight looked toward the speck; he began to blink furiously, trying to make out the image. He stood up from the crates, his body turned numb and his mouth went dry. The grey speck got significantly larger; Dwight could now tell what or who was running towards him. Dwight watched as Angela's blonde angelic hair wisped around her neck, her face flushing from the lack of air. She ran right into him, falling into his arms. The sound of the train was just background noise compared to Angela's sobs and moans. Dwight could feel his shirt slowly turning wet from her tears, her face pressed tight against him. "Angela…where were you, I was waiting here worried," Dwight whispered as he took hold of Angela's shoulders and push her out in front of him. "Pam stopped me in the parking lot, she told me a lot of things, things that you told Jim," Angela replied as she tried to push her voice through her choked up throat. "Angela…I need to tell you what I really meant to say, the truth this time," Dwight announced, his voice was strong but his mind was hiding away in the darkness. "Tell me Dwight! I can't stand it anymore, the way you twist words and feelings," Angela screamed, her hands flailing all around her. Dwight looked at her, truly capturing what she looked like. Her face wasn't flushed from running but from the painful, agonizing tears she had shed for him. "Will you listen to me; hear the words that I need you so desperately to hear?" Dwight asked, his eyes pulsing with anger and adrenaline. Angela stared at him, her eyes were dried out and sore, her throat began to throb and her head began to pound an angry rhythm. She slowly began to nod her head; she wanted to know how Dwight planned to cover up the problems he had created. Dwight nodded back, making sure Angela wanted to hear what he was going to say. Dwight extended his hand out, "Come with me Angela and I'll tell you everything I've ever wanted to say."

"You brought me here? You have to be kidding?" Angela snapped, her feet remained glued to the ground. Dwight sighed, he was trying his best to make things right and here she was picking out every little detail. Somehow, this turned Dwight on. "Yes Monkey, I brought you here…are you coming in?" Dwight replied, his arm was extended and his hand pointed in the direction of the entrance. Angela dramatically rolled her eyes and huffed, why was he trying to make things better if he was only showing her the worst? Angela trudged her way over to Dwight, each footstep felt like she was about to slip and fall. If she did, she knew Dwight would catch her. Angela and Dwight reached the entrance, Dwight grabbed for the door handle, and he let Angela in first. As soon as Dwight and Angela walked into the restaurant, a waitress was there waiting with a smile. "Good evening, welcome to Red Lobster," the waitress greeted with a smile and a nod. Dwight smiled in reply; Angela could only roll her eyes and sigh. "Table for two?" the waitress asked as another waitress gave her two menus. "Yes, thank you," Dwight answered as she began to walk and lead, Dwight and Angela could only walk and follow. "Here you go, I'll come back soon to take your orders, by the way, I'm Trisha," the waitress introduced herself before she scurried back off to the front of the restaurant. Dwight and Angela sat across from each other; their eyes didn't even meet with each other's yet. Dwight picked up one of the menus and began to look through; hopefully Angela would do the same. If Angela wasn't going to order anything, Dwight would let her have some of his. There were no words exchanged, no eye contact or touching, it was very formal. Trisha had come back after awhile, this time she was holding a small notebook and a pen. "Can I start you two off with something to drink?" Trisha asked as she looked at Dwight and then at Angela. Dwight nodded his head, "I'll have a glass of red wine and she'll have…ugh," Dwight stammered, he finally looked up at Angela. Angela looked back at Dwight and gave him a disgusted look, "I'll have a tea." Trisha rapidly wrote down the orders before she left their table and went onto the next. Angela remained staring at Dwight; she didn't understand any of it. "Dwight…" Angela interrupted; he was only looking through the menu after all. "Yes Angela?" Dwight replied, his eyes slowly drifting away from the menu. "Why here? I told you I hate seafood," Angela squirmed when she said the word 'seafood.' Dwight shook his head, "It doesn't matter what they serve or what they don't. I need to tell you the truth tonight." Angela's left eyebrow rose, she knew there was more out of it and the fact that he picked Red Lobster in particular. Dwight caught onto Angela's facial gesture, he sighed, "I brought you here because I got two coupons for 20% off." Angela sighed and shook her head; it was so typical of him. "Angela, I told Jim a lot of things today, things I don't think I would of ever told him," Dwight began, this was it and there was no turning back. Angela stared at him blankly; she wanted to hear every detail. "I phrased it that way, being a piece of meat because it's true. Your fair game to any man in the office, you're an animal just waiting to be caught by a hunter," Dwight explained as he took a sip of his red wine. Angela waited; hopefully there was more to this truth. "Whenever I see other people trying to interact with you, especially a male co-worker I get territorial," Dwight replied as he swirled the wine in his glass. Angela shook her head in confusion, "No one in the office flirts with me, only you." Dwight took another sip, it started to taste bitter. "I see the way Andy looks at you, the way he twitches and cringes when you walk by his desk." Angela's face began to soften, her mouth creased upward into a smile. Her small stifles of laughter sneaked behind her hand that covered her mouth. Dwight stared at her wide eyed, she was laughing at him. "I don't understand you Angela, for the whole night you act moody and bitchy but when I tell you my real feelings…you laugh?" Dwight's face reddened, Angela couldn't tell if it was from the wine or from embarrassment. "Dwight…I love you and I would never go to Andy, he's so full of himself. I just wanted to hear you say the truth," Angela whispered as she leaned over the table and kissed Dwight on the cheek. "Let's go to the farm, the moon is supposed to be a full one tonight," Angela whispered as she took Dwight's glass of wine and polished it off with a devilish grin.


	6. Chapter 6

_You are there when I'm a mess Lady of the morning_

_Take me down from every ledge Love shines in your eyes_

_Give me strength; boy you're the best sparkling, clear and lovely_

_You're the only one who's ever passed every test you're my lady_

Where did that blanket go, I left it by the door?" Angela whispered as she placed her hands on top of Dwight's. They had ended up going back to Dwight's farm. As they stumbled up the dirt road, the wine had gotten to their heads. Holding hands turned into kissing which led to touching which finally led to them running into the new shed and stripping themselves down to nothing. They engaged in intercourse for hours, the stars bled through the holes in the roof. After they were done they lay on the old brown blanket Dwight kept in the shed. Their clothes were nowhere to be seen; darkness engulfed everything in the shed. Dwight caressed Angela's breasts as she in return ran her fingers through his curly brown hair. They stayed liked this for what it seemed like a lifetime, the sky remained dark and the stars shun ever so brightly. Both of them had never felt this way, starting off bitter and angry with each other and then using sex to help. Was that what this was? Using sex to make all their pain and bitterness fade away? If this was it, Dwight and Angela didn't see any harm out of it. They both believed that they would rather be having sex with each other than yelling and fighting. Dwight was lying on his back, his hands under his head. Angela lay up against him; her head was on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. Dwight kept his gaze on the tiny holes in the roof, it was a beautiful sight. "What do you think of when I say the word beet?" Dwight spoke; none of them had spoken a word since the restaurant. "I think of you and your hard, rough hands from working the fields," Angela whispered, she loved these philosophical questions, even though most of them were against her religion, to ask whether there is or isn't a God. 'I think about the human heart, it's about the same colour and the same shape. It's also said that it provides aphrodisiac properties," Dwight stated, he hoped Angela would try and figure out what he was saying. "Really? I didn't know all about that, the heart uh?" Angela replied, Dwight was taking care of hearts, her heart. Angela clicked in; she was in charge of his beet, his heart. She was the one who made his heart beet. "Dwight, I'm sorry, especially about you telling the truth and me laughing about it," Angela admitted, she was finally understanding. "It's ok Monkey," he replied, he knew she would understand it at this moment. "I'm the one who holds your beet and you hold mine. We make each other's heart beet," Angela concluded, even in the shed she noticed she could smell the faint aroma of beets. 'We're taking care of each other's beets; if we don't our beet will die and so will the others. Angela Martin, please take care of my beet, never let it wither away and die," Dwight asked, this is what he always dreamed of. "I will Dwight and please, take care of mine. I know you can do it, you're the best beet farmer around," Angela replied as she began to smile. She was lucky that she was with Dwight; there were no other men out there like him. "Angela, promise me you'll always be mine, always be my lady, you're my prey not and I won't let any other hunters get you and claim you as theirs," Dwight asked again, he wasn't going to fail this time. "I promise Dwight, with all my heart," Angela replied as she closed her eyes and let the smell of beets remind her of this beautiful relationship she was in, she was his lady and he, her man.


End file.
